This invention relates generally to fasteners for fastening objects to metal channel framing and, more particularly, to a fastener assembly in which an elongate body (e.g., a nut with a threaded opening), a washer and a spring are pre-assembled to reduce the time needed to assemble and install such items on framing at the job site.
Electrical conduit, pipes, fixtures, etc. are commonly supported overhead or vertically by channel framing conventionally having side flanges with inwardly turned, hook-shaped lips defining a slot extending lengthwise of the framing. Typically, an elongate nut with a threaded opening is used for securing objects to the framing, the nut first being aligned with, entered into and passed through the slot, and then turned 90 degrees to a crosswise position with the outside face of the nut engaging the inside faces of the channel lips. Various mechanisms are used for holding the nut against the channel in its crosswise position prior to and during the process of securing an object to the channel.
After the nut is positioned in the channel framing, an object is secured to the framing using a screw, bolt, or other threaded fastener which threads into the nut. A lock washer is often placed between the object being secured and the channel framing to prevent rotation of the object relative to the channel framing. This installation process, using a nut and a separate washer, by the person attaching the object to the framing is relatively labor intensive and thus expensive.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,306,100, 3,483,910, 4,146,074, 5,375,798, 5,489,173, 6,632,058, 6,726,117 and 6,733,221 which disclose fasteners and fastener assemblies in the field of this invention.